North Koreaball
North Koreaball, or DPRKball, is an irrational Juche countryball whose clay is located on the northern part of the Korean peninsula. North Koreaball has very little monies, and usually relies on getting food from neighbouring countryballs. North Koreaball tries to have nukes, but fails most of the time due to lack of technology. He usually dreams of conquering South Koreaball and East Asia,even Bulgariaball(when he is not in Asia), if not the whole world, sometimes along with Chinaball. North Korea can now into space with Kwangmyŏngsŏng-3 Unit 2. North Koreaball cannot into good manners and attitude, especially with his Brother . He even likes and smokes marijuana and doesn't even think it's a drug. REMOVE BURGER FROM THE PREMISES!!! REMOVE TEA, AND UKRAINE AND BORSCHT SCUM TOO!!! REMOVE CANUCKS!!!! REMOVE BIER!!!!REMOVE BULGARIA!!! REMOVE AMERIKA!!!REMOVE KEBAB!!! REMOVE RUSSIA AND VODKA!!! REMOVE COMMIES AND EVERYTHING ELSE!!! REMOVE EVERYTHING!!! History North Koreaball was born in 1945 along with his brother South Koreaball, after their mother Koreaball died from an overdose of Imperial Japanese Armyball. He was adopted by Sovietball, and taught communism, while his brother was adopted by USAball, who taught him capitalism. In 1950, under Sovietball's encouragement, he invaded South Koreaball's clay, but was pushed back by USAball and NATO members, but backed up again by Chinaball (PRC), and an armistice was agreed in 1953 at Panmunjom. Things then generally remained uneventful, apart from the occasional skirmish between him and his capitalist brother, until he caught USAball spying on him in 1968. The border between his clay and South Koreaball's has since remained heavily armed at all times. He even refused to go to his olympics in 1988. In 1995, North Koreaball was forced to open up to dirty capitalist pigdog food aid, and has since remained increasingly stubborn about modernizing. He remains alone, with very little friends since Sovietball and his friends either died or became into capitalist. Relationships Friends he had before North Koreaball has very few friends since Sovietball died. *Chinaball - Perhaps his only true friend reft. Chinaball helped fought along with him during the Korean War. Now China is getting sick and tired of his nagging and burrshit *Mongoliaball - North Korea looks to Mongoria for advice on economic reforms. *Russiaball - His father Sovietball and North Koreaball were good friends. Now Russiaball is less friendlier to North Korea. *Iranball - Both of them hate USAball. Iran also congratulated North Korea on his first satellite successfully reaching orbit. Enemies Basically everyone else, most notably: *USAball - Fascist imperialists! WE'LL SOON NUKE ALASKA, HAWAII , WASHINGTON, LOS ANGELES, CHICAGO, PHILADELPHIA, BOSTON, DENVER, COLORADO SPRINGS, SAN FRANSISCO, SALT LAKE CITY, NEW YORK, SEATTLE,PUERTO RICO AND MIAMI!!! WE ARE RELEVANT CAUSE WE [[wikipedia:Homefront_(video_game)|'CAN']]' OF ANSCHLUSS USA!!!' *Indiaball - YUO MAY OF GIB AID TO US (which we are very thankful for) BUT YUO ARE INTO FREINDLIES WITH WORST KOREA! WE WILL NUKE DELHI, MUMBAI, CHENNAI,BANGALORE AND EVERY OTHER CRAPPY CALL CENTER IN INDIA!! REMOVE CAPITALIST COW DOG!!!!!!!!!!! *Canadaball - More fascist imperialists! Worst human rights violator! WE'LL SOON NUKE OTTAWA, TORONTO, AND VANCOUVER TO BRING DEMOCRACY TO QUEBEC!!! Why? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL!!! *South Koreaball - ANSCHLUSS!!!!!!!!! WE'LL SOON NUKE SEOUL, BUSAN, INCHEON, DAEGU AND DAEJEON!!! WHY? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL!!! *Japanball - Even more fascist imperialists! Hedonistic capitalists addicted to Anime! REMEMBER THE COMFORT WOMEN! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, WE'LL SOON NUKE SAPPORO, TOKYO, OSAKA, NAGOYA AND EVEN OKINAWA!!! WHY ELSE? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL, THAT'S WHY! *Oceania - Irrelevant nations of fascist empire! WE'LL SOON NUKE AUSTRALIA, NEW ZEALAND, POLYNESIA, MELANESIA, MICRONESI *A AND MORE ISLANDS TO RID EVIL CAPITALIST INFLUENCE IN THE NAME OF GLORIOUS LEADER!!!! WHY? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL EVEN CAPTURE MANILA, THAT'S WHY! *Turkeyball - FILTHY KEBAB, HUH!?! Well, this has more shit than Iran! BEST KOREA STRONK! CAN INTO NUKINGS CONSTANTINOPLE/ISTANBUL, ISKENDERUN AND ANKARA! *Israelcube - WE, THE PEOPLE OF BEST KOREA AND IRAN, THE BEST KEBAB WILL SOON NUKE TEL AVIV, HAIFA, BAT YAM, HOLON AND LASTLY, JERUSALEM!! *Russiaball and all CSTagon Members - YUO HAVE FAILED US! WE'LL SOON NUKE MOSCOW, SAINT PETERSBURG, VLADIVOSTOK, NOVOSIBIRSK, SVERDLINBURG, GORKY NOVOGROD, KUYBYMARA, OMSK, KAZAN, CHELYABINSK, ROSTOV-ON-DON, KABUL, KANDAHAR, YEREVAN, GYUMROPOL, MINSK, BARYSAW, ALMAT-ATNIY, TSELINAKMOLASTANA, FRUNSHKEK, OSH, BELGRADE, ČAČAK, DUSHANBAD AND LENINAJAND TO RID EVIL CAPITALIST FORMER COMMUNIST TRAITOR PUTIN'S INFLUENCE AND RESTORE SOVIET IN THE NAME OF LENIN AND THE GLORIOUS LEADER!!!! WHY? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL, THAT'S WHY WE'LL SOON NUKE RUSSIA! *Polandball -FASCIST CATOLIC PIG DOG, YOU CANNOT INTO SPACE BUT GLORIOUS LEADER CANINGS ! REMOVE KIELBASA Remove kielbasa you are worst hussar. You are the hussar idiot you are hussar smell. Return to russia! To our russian cusins you may live in our country. You may milve in a castle, ahahahahahahaha Poland we will never furgib you Nationalist rascal fUCK but FUCK ASSHOLE PIEROGI JAN PAWEL KURWA. NO GOOD, I SPIT ON THE EYE AND MOUTH OF YOUR FLAG AND COUNTRY! WE SOON NUKE WARSAW,CRACOW,GDANSK,BIALYSTOK,LODZ,TARNOW,SZCZECIN,OLSZTYN,LUBLIN AND WROCLAW IN NAME OF GLORIOUS AND ETERNAL LIDER TO CRUSH YOUR CLAY LIKE SKULL OF PIG! NORTH KOREA GRTTST CNTRY!! *Outer Mongoliaball - Irrelevant nation keeps reminiscing into imperialism, FEH! AT LEAST WE WILL SOON NUKE ULAANBAATAR AND TEAR DOWN THE STATUE OF GENGHIS KHAN TO REMOVE EVIL IMPERIALIST PAST!!! WHY? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL, THAT'S WHY WE'LL SOON NUKE OUTER MONGOLIA! *ASEANball - UNION OF BETRAYING FASCIST INSECTS!!!!!!!!!! CAMBODIA, LAOS AND VIETNAM BETRAYED ME ALL ALONG! I THOUGHT WE WERE COMRADES. WELL, THAT'S THE LAST DRAW! BECUASE OF THIS, WE WILL SOON NUKE BANDAR SERI BEGAWAN, PHNOM PENH, VIENTIANE, VILNIUS, KUALA LUMPUR, BANGKOK, SINGAPORE, MANILA, HANOI, AND JAKARTA TO RID EVIL CAPITALIST TRAITORS INFLUENCE AND RESTORE COMMUNISM IN THE NAME OF LENIN AND THE GLORIOUS LEADER!!!! WHY? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL! * EUball - FASCIST EUROPOOR CAPITALIST GYPSY KEBAB PIGDOGS!!!!!!! Eastern Europe decided to be friends with WORST KOREA and Into Capitalism!! I THOUGHT WE WERE COMRADES. BUT THEN YOU GUYS TOLD THAT WE WERE THOURGH!!! ALRIGHT, THAT'S THE LAST DRAW! BECAUSE OF THIS WE WILL NUKE LUXEMBOURG, PARIS, BERLIN, LONDON, VIENNA, BRUSSELS, AMSTERDAM, MADRID, LISBON, ATHENS, STOCKHOLM, HELSINKI, COPENHAGEN, BUDAPEST, PRAGUE, BRATISLAVA, DUBLIN, ROME, VALETTA, NICOSIA, TALINN, RIGA, VILNIUS, BUCHAREST, SOFIA, LJUBLJANA, ZAGREB, KALININGRAD, AND WARSAW TO RID EVIL CAPITALIST TRAITORS INFLUENCE AND RESTORE COMMUNISM IN THE NAME OF LENIN AND THE GLORIOUS LIDER!!!!! REMOVE FASCIST WESTERN DEVILS! ALSO I WILL RESTORE NAZI GERMANY IN THE NAME OF HITLER,OUR GLORIOUS LEADER AND LENIN AND START WORLD WAR 3!!! * Mexicoball - OH, POOR TACO EATERS. BY THE WAY, YOU FORGOT YOUR NEUTRALITY! ANYWAY, WE WILL NUKE MEXICO CITY, GUADALAJARA, MONTERREY, TIJUANA, JUAREZ, CANCUN, VALLARTA, TO RID CAPITALIST TRATORS IN LENINS NAME. and finally... * Chinaball - YUO HAVE BETRAYED ME!!! You have decided to be friends with WORST KOREA and into freinds with capitalism!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE COMRADES BUT YOU HAVE FAILED ME ALL ALONG!!!!!!! WELL, NO MORE MR. NICE-COMMIE! BECAUSE OF THIS WE WILL SOON NUKE BEIJING, NANJING, TIANJIN, SHANGHAI, CHONGQING, XI'AN, HONG KONG, MACAU, XINJIANG AND THEN TIBET AND WE WILL INVADE CHINESE REBEL PROVINCE, MANCHURIA AND INNER MONGOLIA TO RID EVIL CAPITALIST TRAITORS INFLUENCE AND RESTORE COMMUNISM IN THE NAME OF LENIN AND THE GLORIOUS LEADER!!!! Also... * Okinawaball - HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA, I OF NUKING MY OWN NEPHEW, YOU DOGS! HEY, WANNA PUT AIRSTRIKES ON ME? COME ON, I'M NOT OF AFRAID! I WILL OF NUKES NAHA, NAGO, KADENA AND ALL USA BASEs, THATS WAT YUO GET YO OL' FASCIST! * Palestineball - THIS WILL OF BEING THE PERFECT PLACE TO NUKE RAMALLAH, BETHLEHEM AND GAZA AND KILL FASCIST JESUS CHRIST ONCE AND FOR ALL!! * Serbiaball - YOU FASCIST CHETNIK IDIOT!!!! STAY OUT OF THIS! OR ELSE, I'LL NUKE THE SHIT OUT OF BELGRADE, NOVI SAD, PRISTINA, SREMSKA MITROVICA, PIROT, VRANJE AND NOVI PAZAR! Bulgariaball - YUO ARE MY WORSTEST ENEMY EVER IN WHOLE GALAXY AND UNIVERSE! I'LL VERIEST GIGANTIC AND BIGGEST NUKE ON SOFIA,PLOVDIV,BURGAS,TSARY MALY GRAD,BURGAS,VARNA,SILISTRA,VELIKO TARNOVO,MALKA TARNOVO,DOBRICH,MALKO TARNOVO,PERNIK,KULATA,BLAGOEVGRAD,SAMOKOV,BOREVETS,VERINGRAD,RILA,RILSKI MANASTIR,VIDIN,VRATSA,SVOGE AND ALL OF YUOR CITIES,TOWN AND VILLAGES!!! I'ILL VERIEST GIGANTIC AND BIGGEST NUKA OVER ALL OF YUOR CLAY!!! I'LL STEAL ALL OF YUOR CLAY!!! YUO'RE MINE FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER!!! I'M ISISBALL!!! BULGARIA IS NOW NORTH KOREA FOREVER!!! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE AND DECLIDE INDEPENDENCE AND FREEDOM FOREVER!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!! ANSCHLUSS!!!!!!!! YUO HAVE BETRAYED ME!!! REEEEEEIIICH!!!! YOU FASCIST CHETNIK IDIOT!!!! INCLUDING YUO BULGARIA! YUO FILTHY KEBAB, HUH!?! WE CAN OF ANSCHLUSS BULGARIA FOREVERRRRRR!!!!!!!NEIN!!! NEIN!!! NEIN!!! YOU'RE MEIN!!! ARCHENEMYS!!! YOU'RE EVEN MORE WORSTER THAN AMERICA!!!!!!!!!!! PuertoRicoball:STUPID HISPANIC TERRITORRY OF USA! SOON WILL NUKE SAN JUAN,PONCE,MAYAGUEZ AND YUOR METROPOLIAN AREA!!!!!!! AND YOUR DAD AMERICA!!!!! Iranball:YUO IDIOT,I WILL NUKE YUO ISISball - Hey, hey, hey WYE YUO COPYING ME?!!??! Cubaball -YUO CAPITALIST Poles - I WILL NUKE YOUR CLAMING CLAY,YUO DO NOT EXIST "Just SHUT UP! Wo am trying to sleep!" - Chinaball "There can be only one ISIS!" - ISISball SHUT UP YUO ISOLATED WEAK LINK YUO HAVE NO NUKES -USAball and everyone JUST SHUT UP YUO ANNOYING LITTLE SHIT -PuertRicoball Wait! World War 3?! DUDE,IF DO THAT WE RE DOOMED AND IF YUO RESTORE NAZISM,MY MOM AND POLAND AND OTHERS WILL BE ATTACKED,YUO IDIOT!!! -EUball HEY I'M NOT CAPITALIST,I'M SOCALIST -Cubaball Friends Now Best Korea has technically some friends now,only his sons execpt Hamhungball but also has many enemies! INCLUDING YUO BULGARIA! AND YUO RAINBOW DASH!!! NUKE RAINBOW DASH!!! How to draw 1. Draw sircle - base. 2. Paint a red circle. 3. Top and bottom of the circle, draw a blue band, and between the blue and red stripes are white. 4. Draw a white circle and in it red (MORE RED)) star. 5. All of them! You drew the DPRKball! Gallery North Korea Ball.jpg|North Korea Is Of Best Korea 04yV0zc.png nT5bAHI.jpg Remove-burger-from-premises o 3195223.jpg About Vladivostok.png Unification isn't for all (HAPPY GERMAN UNITY DAY!).png B7RPul6.png China - North Korea.png Bzsoc0r.png What if the countryballs were of being bronies by adjt111-d62h0xp.png China and Korea play a game.png Daily Routine in Asia.png Polandball north korea the xionghaizi by yishuibeiwang-d5wcwrk.jpg The Seven Deadly Sins.png North Korean Missiles are of Best Missiles.png CFhuQJb.png 011.jpg Spacecraft.jpg|...|link=North Koreaball Better safe than Sorry.png South and North 1945-2014.png Recognized.png too far.jpg country mottos.jpg i needings delp.png Silence.jpg 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg North Koreaball an South Korea sodas.png Europe and East Asia.png Hell.png Category:Countryballs Category:Korea Category:Kimchi Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Communism Category:Communist Category:Burger Removers Category:Sushi Removers Category:Ukraine Removers Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Democracy Haters Category:Homosex Removers Category:Vodka Category:Revolutionary Category:Dim Sum Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Poor Category:Buddhist Category:Atheist Category:Ching Chong Category:Mongoloid Category:Taco Removers Category:North Korea Category:Weed Category:Nuclear Powers Category:Countryballs of the Korean Peninsula Category:Korean Speaking Countryball Category:Batshit crazy Category:Dispute Category:Vodka remover Category:Russian Haters Category:Russian haters Category:Commie Nazis Category:Nazi Category:Socialist Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Evil Category:Bulgariaball Removers Category:Removers Category:Kebab Haters Category:Armenia Haters Category:Hater Category:Yanqui Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:HUE Removers Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Communist Removers Category:Birds Removers Category:Potato Removers Category:Pizza Removers Category:Sippi removers Category:Euro removers